What Happens In Budapest Stays In Budapest
by Nyx-Incarnate
Summary: When Agent Clint Barton is sent to take out a Russian spy. He isn't entirely ready for what awaits him when they come face to face. - The high rating will make sense as the story progresses-


Chapter 1

Who Are You Really?

_**Who, who are you really? And where, where are you going? I've got nothing left to prove. Cause I've got nothing left to lose. See me bare my teeth for you, see me bare my teeth. **_

It wasn't supposed to be like this; a game of cat and mouse gone horribly wrong, as once again, Natasha Romanoff became too confident, too self-assured, and now? Now she found herself staring directly at a notched arrow; and into the swirling blue-green eyes of her future killer. Her grip on her gun didn't falter; her hand didn't shake, she was proud of herself. She just hoped she was the one to fire first. SHIELD Agent, Clint Barton had been following her for the best part of 8 months. Through godforsaken run down slum towns, places that even he hadn't been aware existed; instead he had chosen to remain ignorant to the fact people still even lived like this, but after 8 months of running, chasing, fighting; it was finally over. "Well, well, well" he breathed; words uneven as his chest heaved with the exertion of their final chase "What do we have here? An itsy-bitsy spider" A lopsided grin crossed the archers face as a smugness settled over him.

Her face however remained impassive; swirling Emerald Green eyes; a penetrating gaze fixed on him "Enlighten me, how long have you been waiting to make that joke?" she paused for a beat; giving herself sufficient time to catch her breath "Perhaps it was since you followed me across that rooftop, or 2 days ago, in the city centre?" her head cocked to the side; movements fluid, almost feline; but no less deadly. "Oh, if I were to tell you that, it would spoil the thrill of the chase, no. I think I'm going to keep that piece of information to myself" Tearing his gaze from her own; he allowed his eyes to roam over her body; assessing the damage the past few days had afforded to her. Looking to a gaping wound on her shoulder; he sucked a breath in through his teeth "What happened th-... No, wait… I already know." shooting her a wicked grin; he offered her a less than sympathetic smile "Hope I didn't hurt you too bad, Princess"

This was becoming too boring all too quickly for her liking and with one quick and precise step; she moved past him; the heel of her palm comfortably adjusted to rest on the handle of her gun; holstered on her thigh " Bigger doesn't necessarily mean better" he retorted; before moving his frame directly in her path; his foot closing down on her toe " Now I suggest you don't even think about it" In one swift movement; she yanked the toe of her boot from beneath his foot; her chin tilting upwards as she offered him a soft smile through the curls that framed her face; a steady breath being let from her nose as she did so " Oh, you shouldn't have done that" she sighed; exasperation leaking into her speech; body moving before her brain told her what to do.

Her actions were quick and precise. An elbow to the side; the middle of his back, until eventually he fell to his knees before her; a knee placed precisely to his gut which in turn had him falling backwards; gasping for breath as his eyes widened in shock. Like an animal looming over it's pray; she knelt down; her knee firmly planted on his sternum "Huh, you're right…" she mused; a lopsided grin of her own painting her features "Bigger most definitely doesn't mean better"

Lost in her own victory as it was, the archers next words caused her brow to pull together " Caught you" he hummed; a thumb travelling along his bow to press a button; 2 metal restraints binding themselves around her wrists and back around her torso; the cold metal already beginning to bite into her flesh " Sweetheart, the harder you pull, the tighter they're going to bind you...Unless of course you're into that kind of thing" His snide remark only caused a low growl of anger to bubble in the back of her throat. Allowing her shoulders to slump forward; she hung her head down in defeat; a deep breath in through her nose and out through her mouth; before she pressed her knee down with a bone cracking efficiency; feeling and hearing the wane of his sternum under the pressure, as well as the breath leave his lungs "Woops…" she smirked; knowing full well that the reinforced vest he wore bore most of the damage; but a decent bruise would be left for her troubles.

"Games over, sweetheart" he exhaled, slowly beginning to shift his weight in order to get to his feet "Remaining motionless; shoulders pressed to a brick wall; her venom like gaze followed his every movement "I'm not your princess, and I'm most definitely not your sweetheart….It might do you well to remember that" she bit back; the venom in her voice surprising even her. She had been beaten. For the first time in years, The Black Widow, had met her match, and she was not a woman to accept defeat lightly. The noise that floated down to her however caused a callous grin to cross her face "Hey, is that chopper yours?" her gaze flitted upwards "Oh no, not the black one" she noted; her gaze following his "I'm on about the one coming in from the other side of town" her grin only widened as the colour draining from his face was indication enough that it wasn't. "Baby, darling. I thought we have what I call a... connection." He tugged on the cord to prove his point. Before she hit the ground, the archer caught her on his shoulder and began running. "You're heavier than you look, precious."


End file.
